warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kraken
The Kraken is a Grineer burst pistol that fires two shots with one trigger pull, and is highly accurate at range. It is deadly in the hands of the Seeker, as its high can easily destroy player shields in a single burst. This weapon can be sold for ; it is also a for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *High damage – effective against shields. *High accuracy. *Decent status chance. *Ammo efficient. Disadvantages *Low and damage – less effective against armor and health. *Very low critical chance. *Low fire rate. *Slow reload speed. *Linearly less efficient – sometimes a target may only die with three bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. Notes *Due to it being of Grineer design, the weapon is most effective against the Corpus as the high impact has a +25% bonus to basic shields, allowing a pure build to be viable. Tips *Kraken shoots two bullets in quick succession. Practice is recommended to fully master this weapon. Increasing the weapons rate of fire also decreases the gap between the bullets' firings. *One can drop their aim to negate the kick on the second shot. With practice it is possible to snipe ranged targets, hitting with all bullets. If the first shot is aimed for the chest region, the recoil will knock the second bullet up, resulting in a headshot. * can be used to negate the weapon's recoil, tightening the weapon's shot grouping per burst resulting in better accuracy at range. This can be beneficial for landing both shots in each burst. *Like the pistol which also fires in bursts, timing is key to acquire maximum fire rate. Do not spam the fire button as the fire rate will be nearly half of what it should be. Instead, time your clicks accordingly to get the hang of when to correctly press the fire button. *There is a small delay after firing where reloading can occur, unlike most weapons, so usually tapping the reload button after firing will not work and you must either double tap or wait a moment before reloading. This can be very annoying, and it is the same for the Sicarus as well. *Kraken's average critical chance is alleviated by having a high critical multiplier. Although the weapon is not ideal for a critically focused build, it rewards players who get consistent headshots. Trivia *The Kraken was released on the 14th of February, 2013 with . *The Kraken is a massive sea monster in Norse mythology, which is said to dwell off the coasts of Norway and Greenland. *The large bulb in the front of the weapon with a cable running to it might be a flashlight of some sort, or possibly an infrared bulb. It could also be part of a targeting system, possibly connected to the Seekers visor. Media Kraken1.png Darthmufincorpuskraken.png|Crowd Control Anti-Corpus Darthmufinkrakenvoid2.png|'Void Destroyer' (Best With Corrosive Projection) Darthmufingrineerkraken.png|'Tenno Revenge' Grineer Build KrakenColoured.png Kraken3.png KrakenNewReloadAnimation.gif|New Kraken reload animation (Click to watch GIF image) Warframe 6 Forma Kraken Warframe - All Grineer Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed Kraken sounds not being muffled correctly during stealth effects. *PBR treatment. *Damage increased from 45 to 49. *Status chance increased from 10% to 13%. *Recoil decreased while aiming. *Conclave skin added for the Kraken. *The Kraken has now been balanced for use in Conclave. *Fixed Kraken dealing 0 damage. *Camo skin added for the Kraken. *Added custom reload animations for Kraken. *Added custom reload sound for Kraken. *Slight tweaks to base fire rate and/or recoil following the queued firing issue being fixed. *Reload time now 2.1, was 2 / Damage now 45, was 50 / Crit Chance now 2.5%, was 5%. *Introduced. }} See also *Grineer Seeker, the Grineer unit that uses this weapon. * , the Kuva Lich counterpart of this weapon. * , a Tenno 2 round burst-fire rifle. * , a Tenno 3 round burst-fire pistol. * , weapon that uses the Kraken in its construction. de:Kraken es:Kraken fr:Kraken Category:Single Sidearm Category:Grineer Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Closed Beta Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Burst Fire